Inuyasha x Kagome
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: Inuyasha moves to the modern world traveling back and forth. Both slaying demons and hitting the books. Working hard and earning a pay. He wants something more serious with Kagome but with that comes complications… What will Inuyasha do? Are these complications too complicated? Will I ever stop asking questions? Keep reading lovely peoples… -xcurlytopsx logging off…-


**_Dear Diary,_**

**_ It's been a while since Inuyasha moved in with us as he wished to live_**

**_in the modern day world. so far it's been a whole year. Inuyasha has been _**

**_attending my school and so far he is doing outstandingly. He got a part _**

**_time job at a flower shop near the school. He works hard and does all the _**

**_deliveries for the owner. He did take a while to learn how to ride a bike _**

**_before he would run and sometimes he run into some trouble. Once he got _**

**_the hang of the bike he then told mine and painted it blue with black ghost _**

**_flames down the back. He even modified the bike so it could keep the flowers_**

**_fresh and away from harmful environmental things._**

**_ Well, I guess I will write later._**

**-Kagome**

* * *

**January 22th, 2008**

**Tomorrow makes a year since Inuyasha has left the feudal era and has gotten accustomed to the ways of modern day life. Inuyasha and I have grown really close since fighting Naraku and finding all the jewel shards leaving half of them in the capable hands of Lady Kaede, Sango, Rin, Miroku, Kirara, and Sesshomaru not to mention Shippo.**

**We go back to the feudal time in a week. Inuyasha has requested that he gets 2 weeks off from work. I on the other hand have done a better job keeping my grades up and the shrine clean. Since I still contain my own half of the jewels I can travel back and forth at will like I used to. Even though the demons still try to get through they can't. If they come out then either or both Inuyasha and I will take him, her, or it down. It's been a whole month exactly since we've seen another demon.**

**Today was not a day I want to relive...**

* * *

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_ Today was horrible. I don't want to see him again. He betrayed me._**

**_My heart aches. My chest feels like it's going to burst. The pain is _**

**_insufferable. The numbness at my finger tips growing and eating me whole_**

**_I just can't. I knew he would find someone better but, not when we were_**

**_so close to one another. I didn't want to find out this way._**

**_ If I write anything later and feel better it'd be too soon._**

**_-_Kagome**

* * *

**That afternoon...**

**Coming out of school was a relief and a load off my shoulders. I think of walking into Inuyasha's work place and leaving him a snack. I know he enjoys cup noodles and everything so maybe I'll get him to try yaki soba noodles or rice noodles if he likes those too just in case so I can actually cook for him once in a while. Snapping out of my thoughts and walking into the store I find him proposing to a girl after she said yes he spun her around and her navy blue hair lashes around. He lets her down and looks at me as if I caught him doing something inappropriate.**

**"Kagome, it's not what you think" he starts. I dash out the door. I ran all the way home and didn't look back. I stop at a corner to catch my breath as the cars are coming that way. The light gives me the cue to keep running. My skirt lifts up slightly while I run, I don't stop until I reach the family shrine. I hurry up the stairs and burst through the front door, I climb up the stairs into the corridor where I find my way to my room. The room I stand in so dark and quiet.**

**Laying down on my cold bed tired. My aching feet mounted on my blue throw pillow. I could almost feel my pulse through the bottom of my feet. Buzz…Buzz…My phone vibrates receiving an incoming message. I look at my bright screen. It was Inuyasha.**

_**Please, Kagome, it wasn't what it looked like and it' not what you think either.**_

**I reply as quick as my thumbs could text back.**

_**Well, idk when I'm going to talk to you but, **_

_**until then I wish you wouldn't text me...**_

**Before I knew it he texted back.**

_**Please give me a chance to explain.**_

_**It was a you need to know the whole**_

_**story before you can make any further **_

_**decision about this.**_

**I reply once again.**

_**Why should I give you a chance?**_

_**You just broke my heart….You wouldn't know**_

_**what it's like...**_

**With that he sends me ****paragraph of a response.**

_**Yeah, I know what it's like to be heart broken…**_

_**Kikyo put me through hell...**_

_**Plus you didn't even see the whole thing...**_

_**You only saw part of it….**_

**This really angered me because I know that Kikyo and him were a thing and he didn't have to bring her up. I am her reincarnation after all so we are almost the same person. It's NOT FAIR! He knows I don't like her, he knows I don't like being compared to her. My blood boils beneath my skin while my cheeks burn up, and my thumbs type away a reply.**

_**I saw everything I needed to see! **_

_**I don't need to be reminded of KIKYO either. **_

_**Just mentioning her and thinking back to **_

_**what I saw the images haunt me...**_

**He was how I recall seeing him, all over her and it is also the night that we first met back all that time ago. He was spinning her around. She was laughing and smiling as he twirls with her in his embrace. My phone vibrates disrupting the mental image in my head.**

_**Please don't be like this Kagome, it wasn't even like that. I was**_

_**practicing how I would say the things I have been writing down**_

_**as a note on my cell phone to you. I was acting out how I would**_

_**propose to you tonight. After all we did met last night 2 winters ago.**_

_**Since then we've been closer than Kikyo and I have been in all those **_

_**years. **__**You know and expect what is to come from me. You know how **_

_**I **__**am **__**and **__**who I am. You know I would never do anything to hurt you.**_

**I admit I did tear up as I read this on my cellular device. It got to me the fact that we are closer than he ever was with her and that he wanted to propose to me. Then again he could have only made me del this way because he was trying to pull something. _Lies…these are all lies…why would he eve tell me how he feels when he's never done it so _****_straight forward.  
_**

* * *

_**Will this be some sort of trick that Inuyasha is trying to pull on Kagome?**_

_**Is he being sincere?**_

_**Will she believe him?**_

_**Why is it that women are always **_**_over thinking?_**

**_Am I really asking this?_**

**_When will my fingers stop their relationship with this keyboard?_**

**_'Til then keep reading lovely peoples._**

**_Review if you can._**

**_-xcurlytopsx logging off…-_**


End file.
